Breaking Dawn
by azacfan09590
Summary: Summary: I have yet to read Breaking Dawn I know, I know shameful isn’t it so I’m sure practically all of you have already read it again unlike me but until it is shipped to my house this is what I would think on Breaking Dawn, I’m only doing this to
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I have yet to read Breaking Dawn (I know, I know shameful isn't it) so I'm sure practically all of you have already r

Summary: I have yet to read Breaking Dawn (I know, I know shameful isn't it) so I'm sure practically all of you have already read it (again unlike me) but until it is shipped to my house this is what I would think on Breaking Dawn, I'm only doing this to fill my boring days without a book to read.

-Edward has dreamed about this day his entire lifetime, Bella is now warming to the idea, the happiest moment of their lives is about to happen but unfortunately an unprepared visit from unwelcome guests send their most glorious of days shattering all around them-

**Prologue**

It had been explained to me many times before that it was hard to kill a vampire; there was a limited option on which to do so. On a certain occasion I had witnessed first hand how one of those few ways could be done, Victoria and the newborn's death was a perfect example, torn and burned. Today that same image had been presented to me and I couldn't pry my eyes from the sight, even if the sweet smoke burned my eyes. The ground beneath me shook slightly as he landed on his knees, tearless sobs escaping his lips, something that I had never imagined on hearing, especially from him. This time I did turn away, feeling that this had to be more private a moment then ever but the pain still shook through me, I closed my eyes, and at the same time I tried to block out the sound, the sound that would forever haunt me.

Bella POV

My heart was beating so fast I was almost positive it would crash through my chest. All week my nerves were on edge, my heart never calming, and my mind was a mess all because of this day, my wedding day. It was still hard for my mind to wrap around that word and even now it felt like a dream and in a matter of minutes I would wake up in my bed with Edward there to listen to my pointless rambling. But as Alice pulled with all her strength –enough without hurting me- on the back of my dress, trying to make it look as perfect as possible whilst cutting off my air supply I quickly realized that I wasn't dreaming that in a few short hours I would be getting married. I wasn't totally objected to the idea, this was just a small sacrifice compared to the gift Edward was giving me in return. Not only would he be taking away my humanity or soul as he liked to put it, he was also willing to try something else that I had in mind, something almost as more important then spending eternity with him, even the thought made the butterflies in my stomach erupt into a frenzy and sent a blush to my cheeks.

"I'm done!" Alice said congratulating herself. I let out a breath, letting my ribs adjust to the cage they were now in. "You look so beautiful, Bella" she gushed, I took in another breath "don't you think so?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"I wouldn't know Alice; you haven't led me to a mirror yet"

"Oh" she said laughing to herself, finally remembering that she told me I couldn't see myself until I was all done, she wanted it to be a surprise. "Well then close you eyes" she commanded, I did what I was told and felt her tiny, cold hand wrap around mine. She led me a few steps out from her room and into her bathroom, which was bigger than mine and Charlie' room put together. I felt her drop my hand and then place both hands on my waist, turning my slightly.

"Open them!" she squealed, at first I didn't, Slightly afraid at what I might see, Knowing Alice like I did I was afraid she had gone overboard, caking my face with makeup and curling my hair so much I looked like Shirley Temple. When she noticed I hadn't dared look she groaned

"Seriously Bella, it seems like I'm more excited about this then you are" I frowned defending myself "I am excited, just a little nervous"

"Well go on then and open your eyes" she pushed "Do I have to force you?" she questioned, a hard edge to her tone. I shook my head and let out a slow sigh, squeezing my eyes shut more tightly before letting them flutter open.

I gasped and Alice squealed, obviously pleased by my reaction. "See it's not so bad" she stood bedside's me as I leaned forward, closer to the mirror, my jaw loose slack

"Wow" I whispered, amazed. She had done an incredible job and at first I thought I was staring at someone else, someone like Rosalie. My makeup wasn't caked on at all, if anything it almost looked natural. My usually muddy brown eyes were now brighter and looked some what bigger with help from the eyeliner that traced the outline of my top lid and was barely noticeable at the bottom. My cheeks were pink with blush, bringing a small color to my usually pale, sunless face. My lashes were full and curled and my eyebrows had been touched up with tweezers and pencil. My hair hung loose down my back, like I usually wore it but my curls were a little more defined and there was no sign of frizz or tangles. Alice had outdone herself but still managed to make me look like well…me and I was happy, I feared that I would look like a completely different person, someone no one would recognized and I let out a sigh of relief, I was still Bella.

I was so stunned by my face and hair that I had completely forgotten about the dress, even though I had seen it on me a million times before when Alice would adjust it and then readjust it I had yet to see the final product. It was a traditional white gown, designed by some fashion legend that I had never heard of before. The corset-like top hugged my waist and I saw a figure I never knew I had before, because most of the time it was covered by my rain coat and sweaters. I picked up the bottom half of my dress, the smooth satin material slipping through my fingers; I let it fall back down to the floor. I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry until I had gotten to the alter but here I was, the tears falling down my cheeks. I turned to Alice overwhelmed and overjoyed, she smiled carefully wiping away the tears with a finger as to not wipe away my makeup "Good thing I used waterproof mascara" her smile got wider, ignoring my ongoing tears she grabbed both my hands in hers

"Bella I am so happy for you, you make a beautiful bride" I let out a laugh, embarrassed that I was already buckling, surrendering to my emotions and this wasn't even the start of what was coming next, none of us knew what was inevitably coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry Bella, everyone is waiting for you

"Hurry Bella, everyone is waiting for you!" Alice called up to me impatiently; she was already at the foot of the stairs, running down them with grace and speed. I on the other hand stood on the landing, whishing that I should have thought to put my heels on after the tortuous steps. I took my first step slowly, my ankles wobbly, still getting used to being supported with such heels. I had only worn heels once before and that was at prom but at least that time I was only wearing one and had a big bulky leg cast to support most my weight when I thought the skinny heel couldn't. "Bella why don't you just let me carry you down?" again the impatience in Alice's tone was thick.

"Because if you do then I will never get used to these things" I was right, the last thing I wanted to do was trip on my way down the aisle. She groaned for what seemed for like the fifth time that day as I took another few steps, right now these stairs looked a lot longer than I remembered. I kept all my concentration on my own two feet that when I finally succeeded on reaching the bottom steps Rosalie and Esme were already at the door waiting for me too. I could feel my face turning red, not knowing until now that I had had an audience "Sorry" I muttered walking up to the door, Alice followed next to me, watching my every move, afraid I would trip on the bottom of my dress and rip it. Esme looked over at me in awe "You look beautiful" my face turned even redder as she hugged me gently, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I hung my head down a little intimidated by Rosalie' appearance, even though it was my wedding day I knew I would never be able to outshine her.

"Really Bella, I don't think I could ever look as half as good as you do today" I smiled feeling like she had just read my mind "Thank you" I said timidly.

"Well lets get going before they start to think that you got cold feet" Alice was already pushing me through the now open door, letting Esme and Rosalie trail behind.

Alice shoved me into the front seat of her Porsche while Rosalie and Esme climbed into the BMW. Now my nerves were really on edge, I felt like I was about to let my breakfast come spilling back out, I didn't know why I was so nervous. I should be more happy then nervous but isn't this what all brides feel on the morning of their big day? But I'm not like other brides, other girls are always unsure about marrying their fiancé, I wasn't unsure at all, in fact I was completely set on spending every day of my existence with Edward. He was the love of my life and even if I said 'I love you' to him a million times it would never fully grasp how strong my feeling were. So I knew I had no reason for the butterflies, for the racking nerves but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something else was going to happen, something we wouldn't be anticipating but we had Alice on our side and as long as she hasn't seen anything unusual yet we were fine.

Alice drove with incredible speed down the streets of Forks; it was an overcast day, just like any other and I saw the weather as a sort of congratulations to the wedding, as silly as that sounded it was better than the sun, which most brides begged for on their wedding days. The church came into view and my hands clutched on to the side of the seat, not from the cars speed and the way it violently stopped jerking me forward. It was from the fact that in mere minutes I would be clinging to Charlie's arm staring up at the beautiful face I had been missing the whole night before. "We're here!" Alice seemed to sing as she shut off the car, I stared up the steps at the town' church, it was small jut like everything else in Forks but very classic looking, white with a steeple and stained glass windows. I hadn't noticed until now that Alice already had my door open and was eagerly waiting for me to climb out; I did so gingerly as to again not rip any part of my very expensive looking dress. I had just shut the car door when the front ones to the church opened, revealing Charlie in the same suit I remembered him wearing to Harry Clearwater's funeral. He met me halfway down the steps, Alice behind me holding up the train of my dress so it wouldn't get dirty on the ground, I in return held up the front hem just enough over my ankles.

"Look at you!" he said startling me, bringing me up into a hug

"You look so grown up, so much like your mother" this time I wasn't the only one choking back tears, Charlie was too which was a little bit of a surprise, he wasn't one who was comfortable with showing emotion. "Thank you" I saw dropping the front of my dress to hug him

"Aw Bella, be careful" Alice whined from behind me, I bent down to quickly collect the gown again "Sorry, she wants everything to be perfect" I muttered low enough for Charlie to hear but I knew not even a whisper could escape Alice's ears "Heard that" she huffed making Charlie laugh.

"Well Alice the place looks great, you really outdid yourself in there" my face drained of color, I didn't want it to look to overdone, I wanted it to be small and quiet not big and extravagant.

"Thanks Charlie, it was a lot of fun" there was no denying Alice when it came to her wedding plans I guess.

"We should get going, you don't want to be late" Esme chimed in a quiet voice. Charlie stuck his folded arm out for me to grab, keeping one hand on my dress I let the other wrap around his arm, letting him lead me up the steps. Esme and Rosalie walked ahead of us and disappeared through the doors.

When we got inside, the front room was dimly lit with small lights hanging on either side of us along the walls. The big wooden doors were still closed off to the actually church, so I, my father and my bridesmaids stood in the small front room. Angela was standing off to the side, a little intimidated as the rest of the Cullen woman surrounded her.

"Ready!" Alice squealed again handing me over my bouquet of freesia flowers. Her small bouquet of red roses already in hand,

"Bella you look so pretty" Angela said coming up behind me, I turned to her and gave her a small hug "thank you for being here" she nodded "I wouldn't miss it". This was all extremely new to me and I was overwhelmed, like Charlie I wasn't one for gushing girls on the verge of breaking down, I had never thought that my own wedding day would bring other people to tears other than me. Just weeks before I had dreaded this day but now as my bridesmaids lined up to walk down the aisle I couldn't be more ready. Ready to spend forever with Edward as his wife, just thinking about it got my heart racing. At first Renee and Charlie hadn't approved and I understood I hadn't really like the idea either but I did it to make Edward happy and in return I knew I was getting so much more, I was putting myself in the same situation that they had been in years before. But I had one thing that they didn't; I had love that I knew would last beyond forever, way past eternity. Back then they had love right _now _I had loved _always_.

The wedding precision began just through the doors and Charlie pulled me aside so when they opened I wouldn't be seen, I was like a priceless jewel in a gift wrapped box, they were saving me for last and that made me panic, just thinking about all the ways I could mess it up, as I walked down the aisle, walked towards my future. I could trip, accidentally drop my bouquet, somehow set the place ablaze, with my bad luck and clumsiness anything was possible. Esme walked in first as radiant as ever, the soft murmurs of the crowd had died down and now the only thing that could be heard was the music playing over the piano. I wiped the last of my tears away; thanking Alice for using that waterproof makeup, there was not a smudge on my finger.

"You ready kid?" Charlie mumbled under his breath just as Rosalie walked out of view. I nodded taking in a breath and then blowing it out evenly through my nose. I clutched tight to my bouquet, my hands getting clammy. Angela was last; she turned to me and smiled encouragingly before she too walked through the doors. I heard the shuffling of feet then as the crowd stood up and by the sound of it there was a lot more people there than I had wished but I shook the feeling off, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care who was there, all I cared about was who was waiting for me.

My legs felt heavy as I felt Charlie start to pull me along, I looked up at him quickly and saw that he was just as nervous as I was. I gave his arm a reassuring squeeze with my own shaky fingers. He patted my hand gently in return. I stepped out before the doors and gasped at the magnificence of the cathedral. White rose petals were scattered over the red aisle carpet, lace ribbon lined the pews and silver candle stands lined either side of the church. My breath was becoming uneven as we took our first step out, I was close to hyperventilation. My eyes scanned the room and I saw that everyone in Forks was there, even people I didn't even know. Every senior who had graduated with me was there, my teachers, and my closest friends. I noticed Jessica, Mike, and even Lauren were there. She of course didn't look half as emotional as Jessica, she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and Mike patted her back sympathetically. I smiled over at them and Mike gave me a slight nod and a smile, he was finally accepting that he never really _did_ have a chance. My eyes moved further up the pews and I aw my mother sitting next to Phil, her eyes glistening with the newly fallen tears. I tried not to look at her too long afraid her emotions would wipe off on me and I would start balling, I at least wanted to hold my composure until the end. On the other side of the aisle sat Carlisle he gave me a comforting smile. I looked straight ahead then, my eyes first catching Emmett who just the other day got his "certification of ordainment", Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Angela were already lined up on the left side of Emmett. My eyes directed themselves to the other side, I glimpsed quickly towards Jasper who had been honored of being Edward's best man, and then my eyes landed on Edwards. His ocher eyes burned into mine and I took in a breath completely forgetting to exhale. He was wearing my favorite crooked smile and in more ways than one he literally took my breath away. His eyes never left mine as we walked closer and closer. I could see his eyes roam my face and then my dress. It was the first time I had ever seen so many emotions playing on his face, I couldn't help but let the tears water up in my eyes.

Charlie stopped me and Edward took the steps down to meet us

"Thank you Charlie" his velvet voice said, I finally let the breath out now feeling slightly lightheaded, I couldn't even let go of Charlie's arm, he had to pry it away himself. He took my shaking hand and placed it in Edward's outstretched one, his cold fingers wrapped around mine and before he brought me up to the alter he kissed my hand lightly, I almost fainted, sometimes I don't think he knew what kind of affect he had on me. He smirked and I tried my best to smile back although I'm sure it didn't have the same affect like his. He kept a hold of my hand and like so many times before whispered in my ear "You look beautiful and I love you"

My smile grew as I handed my bouquet off to Alice before standing before Emmett now both hands intertwined with Edwards. "Are we ready to get things started?!" Emmett boomed, even if it was funny I couldn't even laugh, actually I couldn't even pay attention to anything or anyone but Edward. I know it's important to remember every detail about your wedding but Alice hassled with most of the plans and decorating all I had to do was keep quiet. And now I didn't care who was saying what, I didn't care who was crying and I didn't care if I stumbled over my vows, all I cared about was the man standing before me, the man I was destined to be with, Emmett's voice echoed off in my head, his sentences all running together only in my head, he was getting through his speech rather quickly and I was starting to doubt my voice, afraid it would come out shaky and barely incoherent. Then three things seemed to happen simultaneously, I heard a small, quiet gasp come from Alice's lips from behind me, Jasper's face hardened with concern, and Edward hands squeezed mine slightly but enough to know that whatever vision Alice just had was now running through his mind. Emmett noticed all this and for a second stuttered with his words before picking back up where he left off. I furrowed my eyebrows silently mouthing a "What?" in Edward direction, he only shook his head once but it was a small enough gesture not to be noticed by everybody else, Edward hadn't loosened his squeeze on my hands yet.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here, I don't' want it to be too long haha**


End file.
